


With no further goodbyes, he left the house

by Chili27



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, I haven't decided on what era this is because it doesn't matter, because he is not talking to himself, but if you need it you can assume it's TOS era, i guess, it's basically a description heavy dialogue, tense familial relationship, until further notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chili27/pseuds/Chili27
Summary: Sanok is my OC that I decided to present in a story. This is the first that I wrote and with the next ones perhaps you will get to know him better and better.





	With no further goodbyes, he left the house

Sanok was done. Oh, he was so done. After another argument with his mother about his future he was really ready to go.

He loved Vulcan. He loved being a Vulcan. But being reminded of his lacking predispositions was slowly driving him mad. He wasn't handicapped. There were species that did not possess telepathic abilities at all and somehow managed to explore both the universe _and_ the psyche to an impressive degree. And he was not nearly as unfortunate. He could achieve whatever the hell he wanted and he was going to prove it.

He zipped his bag before lifting it from his bed. It was still early, the shuttle craft to Earth didn't leave for another 5 hours and he could get to the station in less than one but he would rather wait elsewhere. He could spend that time finishing some writing of his, reading up about the Earth or doing one of many other things that he was leaving for later. So really, him walking out the door right in this moment would be _logical_ and in no way a symptom of an emotional outburst.

He turned around towards the door in which his mother still stood, patiently waiting for him to answer her question.

"Mother" he acknowledged her presence in a calm, cool tone. He could do this. He could be rational and collected, regardless of what some might expect from him.

She leveled him with a look before speaking.

"Well?"

And she waited. And she was still blocking the darn exit. Sanok was growing more and more impatient but he wasn't going to loose his composure. He was better than that. But he wanted to go. And for that he needed _her_ to let go. So, with a face void of discernible emotions, he spoke up.

"After months of preparations and even longer years of planning it would be _illogical_ of me to change those plans at the last moment" which clearly only riled his mother up, as was his intention, but he continued before she could stop him. "Especially without an alternative available at hand. And no, an application put by one's relatives without one's knowledge does not count as an alternative. I have no knowledge of, nor interest in, meteorology."

It had been a passion of his as a child, to observe the sky and all of its different colors and behaviors, assigning attitudes and feelings to them. But not as much since then, not in a really long time.

"I am not a child anymore. I must deal with the consequences of my choices on my own to grow in maturity which, as you often so kindly remind me, I am short of."

She showed no clear outward sign of displeasure but it could still be heard in her voice.

"And this lack has to be remedied by you throwing your life away wasting time on something you have no potential to ever excel at" she countered.

It really was impressive how hearing it for a thousandth time hurt no less than the first. When Sanok didn't answer, she continued.

"The responsibility is shared. It is just as much yours as it is mine since I am the one that has placed you in this world and the impact you are going to leave on it when you are gone is also going to be mine."

"Mother. Just as I would never ask you to be responsible for my mistakes I would highly appreciate a certain level of reciprocity in this regard. And as a matter of fact it wasn't me who decided, that I should be born."

Something flickered across her face, an emotion that she has immediately hidden under a carefully crafted mask. Sanok _was_ sorry. But being delicate wasn't working and with no other solution it was better to cut the argument short. Perhaps in time he was going to fix it. Just... not today.

Finally, she cleared the doorway.

"No, my son, you did not" she admitted.

He stepped through, averting his gaze.

"I will write as soon as I arrive at my destination." He had a feeling that a call would not be appreciated just right now.

With no further goodbyes, he left the house.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if you see any grammar or stylistic errors, please let me know. Also let me know what you think about the character, the idea etc.


End file.
